


Bar Nights

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bar, Boners, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Good Original Percival Graves, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, Smoking, Touching, sex in the air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: The Goldstein sisters gets Newt to join them on a fun night out drinking, where Newt is way out of his comfort zone and is too sweet to realize when someone wants his attention.Maybe socializing isn't too bad after all. And maybe letting go of the reins from time to time isn't too bad either.





	Bar Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Long time no see!
> 
> I kind of lost interest in writing fanfic but i guess i just needed a new idea to get started on. So this is the first chapter of what came out of that idea. I'm thinking one more chapter will be added, and it will have a lot more smut. 
> 
> I needed this break, really and it was nice to let the imagination roll freely. :D
> 
> I live for the sweet, sweet comments you leave, it makes it fun to write when you know that people like what you make!

The music was loud, and the nightclub was crowded. For a second Newt questioned why he had agreed to go out. He was more of a Ben & Jerry and a movie type than tight jeans and fruity drinks with a bad aftertaste of alcohol.

Tina and Queenie had pled him to go out with them, promising a night of fun, and yes, honestly it had been fun, and Newt felt light from the alcohol. Queenie made sure to point out everyone she though was checking Newt out, though he was sure they weren’t. Besides, those she pointed out was female. He loved the two sisters, but sexually or romantically … that wasn’t what Newt was looking for. Both sisters new that Newt was into men, but apparently they didn’t know that he was _only_ into men.

And unfortunately, none of these guys in here was eye candy either. No way he was talking to them, Newt was too shy for that, but it never hurt to look.

Tina ordered three Malibu cocktails and pushed one into Newt’s hand. Newt had always wanted to be the type of guy to drink simple things, like beer, but damn … it just tasted to bad compared to cocktails with so much flavor.

“Urg, look at those. Real party crashers.” Queenie said out of nowhere with a bit of disgust, loud enough for Newt and Tina to hear. Tina nodded in agreement and took a sip of her drink, clearly knowing what Queenie was talking about.

“Who? What’dya mean?” Newt leaned closer to Queenie so they could hear each other better.

With a perfectly manicured hand, she pointed over her drink to a group of guys. There was about seven, all dressed in suits that was a bit too fancy for this place. They were laughing and talking, but the music drowned their conversation for others.

“What about them?” Newt asked, curious as to why they were such a problem. Newt wasn’t the type to go out too much, so the different groups of people and how to recognize them was not his expertise, but it was Queenie’s, though. She was a people-knower.

“Plain dicks every one of ‘em, sweetheart. Their-“ the music cut her off so Newt leaned even closer and focused. “-ruin peoples evening, real smartasses.”

Newt decided not to ask for her to repeat, that would be near impossible to hear anyways. Newt took a sip of his drink, watching the group of men and not paying attention to the two sisters chatting on about that particular group of people.

They had to be around late 30 and early 40s, rather good looking most of them so Newt decided to watch for a moment, taking in their sharp haircuts and expensive whiskey or bourbon and beers and whatnot they were sipping. Shiny watches on their wrists, poking out from their well-fitted shirts and blazers.

One of them scanned the crowd of people, probably sensing that someone was watching, or rather observing, and caught Newt’s eyes, more of a coincidence, but of course right when Newt was about to take another sip from his straw, making him choke on the liquid when the others dark eyes met his. Newt looked away quickly and coughed discreetly into his elbow, so he wouldn’t look too stupid.

“You okay, Newt?” Tina asked, concern in her eyes but it was replaced with a smile when Newt nodded positive and send her a short smile back.

“Come on, -“ Queenie grabbed Newt’s arm and said something inaudible as he dragged Newt away from the bar. Newt looked back to steal another glance at the group of handsome men, but he couldn’t spot them, they had bled away into the mass, so he simply followed Queenie out on her adventure through the dancefloor.

She stopped more than once to talk to some of her friends, also introducing Newt to- Annica? Seriously, it was impossible to hear anything unless you got creepily close to the person talking. Newt wasn’t that comfortable around people in general, so he kept to smiling and nodding whenever people looked at him.

His drink was a good thing to hide behind to avoid conversation, too.

Damn, he needed training on his social skills.

And soon also a new drink, because when this one was empty, he would have to stand awkwardly by Queenies side and fell so out of place, hands by his side and stupidly roll on his feet, like a child waiting for his mother to stop talking with her friend at the grocery store.

Newt decided that he could just sneak out of the conversation and group of friends, no need telling Queenie that he was going to the bar. She had fun with her friends and if Newt said anything, she would feel obliged to follow him to the bar, because both sisters had this idea that they had to look out for Newt. He might not go out much, but he was a grown man, he could take care of himself at a nightclub.

It took much longer than Newt had expected to get to the bar. People were dancing and chatting in groups. Newt felt stupid poking to people and politely ask if he could come through, especially because one girl for some reason though he was flirting with her and decided to throw an arm around his neck and whisper into his ear if he was her knight in shining armor, coming to take her away, which was probably sexy? If you were into women. She smelled like vodka and Newt felt sorry that she wore such a tiny dress, when she was pretty and didn’t need so little clothes to get attention. For a second he felt proud of Tina and Queenie for not being insecure in that way.

“Sorry, I’m here with someone.” He yelled over the music, moving her arm from around his neck and sending her an apologetic smile.

At least she lost interest and Newt was free to continue his long journey to the bar.

It was crowded too, but conversation was easier here. Newt found a place to stand against the bar, waiting for one of the bartenders to notice him. They were busy, and Newt had a weird feeling of guilt because did he really need to bother them for another drink? They obviously had their hands full already. The night was still young, and people wanted to get drunk as quickly as possible and surely Newt could wait before poisoning his body even more.

A body pressed up next to Newt, making him take a step to the side, but only bumping into another person. Newt really didn’t like to be this close to strangers, it made him feel trapped, like a caged animal.

Newt looked to the side, to the newcomer and quickly recognized him to be one of the dicks, as Queenie had put it.

Waow, that was mean, Newt didn’t even know the guy and he was already making assumptions because of something Queenie had said.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to crush you.” The stranger said, getting Newt’s attention to his eyes. It was the stranger he had made eye contact with, the one with the dark eyes that made Newt choke on his drink. He had a lazy smile playing on his lips.

Newt took a second to take in his features. His hair was jet black, but the temples were almost white, his eyebrows thick and black. The light in the bar made it impossible for Newt to see his eye color. It looked like he had shaved today, but the shadow was already there now.

“It’s okay.” Newt said politely.

Small talk had never been his strong side and again, Newt was more of an observer than one to act.

“Let me make it up to you.” The stranger pressed on, leaning closer to Newt’s ear than necessary. His cologne was really nice, too, but it was still a bit too close for Newt’s liking.

“No, really, it’s okay.” Newt tried again with a nod and a strained smile, but the other was insistent.

“Come on, let me buy you a drink. What’s ya poison?” Newt shrunk a little on his spot when the stranger flashed him a smile, showing of pearly white teeth.

Just sound cool.

“Eh, beer.”

Yes, beer was cool. People who knew what was going on drank beer, he could be one of those people.

The stranger sends him an approving smirk. Or was it knowingly? Had he looked straight through Newt’s facade? Newt told himself he wasn’t blushing, but he knew damn well that he was.

It only took a moment before Newt had a beer in his hand and the stranger had a glass of whiskey.

The stranger clinked his glass against Newt’s bottle and raised it up in a silent toast before taking a sip. He didn’t even flinch. Newt followed, trying not to look suspicious and took a large gulp of his beer, eyes locked with the stranger as if the other was daring him to drink it as emotionless as he had done with the much harder liquor. Newt did his best not to look disgusted when the taste hit his tongue, and he though he succeeded.

“Percival.” The stranger offered his hand.

Newt hesitated for a second before taking it. It was large, a firm handshake that was designed to make the other feel smaller and make them realize who the alpha was.

“I’m Newt, but I should get going.” Newt tried to turn on his heels, but Percival was still holding his hand, not planning on letting him go it seemed like.

“Stay and talk, at least finish your drink.”

“No, I should really be going.” Newt nodded to agree with himself, this time Percival let go of his hand. “Thanks for the drink.”

“No problem.” Percival said with another smirk as Newt made his way through the crowd again. He swallowed his spit a couple of times in a row to remove the bad taste of beer. Why did he say beer? Something had told Newt that a cocktail wasn’t the way of going around that guy, but he had no need to impress this Percival, obviously fake name.

It felt like forever that Newt made his way through the crowd of people. He was probably walking in circles.

The sisters looked all frantic when they finally caught sight of Newt, grabbing him and searching him to see if he was okay.

“Where’d you go? I turn my head for one minute and BAM, gone!” Queenie shrieked, she was clearly upset, which was never what Newt had intended.

“I went up to the bar-“

“Why didn’t you say anything? I was worried sick!” The blonde continued.

Newt chuckled softly. It was kind of sweet how they always worried about him. They were the same age, he wasn’t a kid, but they only showed how much they loved him with their never-ending caretaking.

“Can you perhaps finish this for me?” Newt yelled over the music, giving Queenie the beer.

Queenie eyed it like it was cursed. Then her eyes moved to Newt. Something unreadable about her expression.

“Teenie, we have a problem.”

“What?” Tina and Newt said at the same time.

“Did you get this from someone?” The concern was maddening in Queenie’s eyes as she held up the dark green bottle. She was more than ready to scold Newt and Newt had no idea why she was so mad out of nowhere.

“Yes, I-“ Newt tried to stammer out but got cut off.

“That’s dangerous, what if its drugged? Who gave it to you?” Tina was now with Queenie on the scolding. She scanned the club for some reason, maybe to see if someone was watching Newt. Her eyes were daggers and Newt felt sorry for anyone who made eye contact with her now.

“I got it from the bartender, another one paid for it.” Newt tried to explain as simple and plain as possible.

Queenie’s worry slowly got replaced with a grin. This, to be honest, only made Newt more nervous. She took a sip from the beer now that she knew it was safe. She could drink it without making a face, which Newt envied a little.

“So, someone flirted with you?” Newt didn’t know how he could still be able to hear her, because she was talking lower, more secretly. It was probably the sentence that was so embarrassing that he would be able to hear it anywhere.

“No, not at all. He bumped into me, that was his way of saying sorry.” Newt explained, gesturing towards the bottle. It was the truth and now that Newt realized it, he might had been a bit too cold on the guy, but that was too late now.

Both sisters started laughing.

Newt looked at them puzzled, a blush dusting his cheeks. They clearly thought something he said was hilarious, maybe the music muffled him, and they didn’t hear correctly.

“Newt, sweetheart, that’s one of the sleaziest ways to pick up girls.” Queenie explained and put a hand on Newt’s arm, almost apologetically, like she was sorry that Newt had been too naïve to see that he was being flirted with.

“But I’m not some chick to pick up-“

“Then guys! That dude wanted you- was he hot?” Queenie quickly and curiously changed the subject.

Someone bumped into her, but she was too focused on Newt’s little speed blind date that she didn’t notice. She just took another sip of beer and waited for Newt to elaborate.

“I mean, yeah? Kinda?” In Newt’s opinion he was hot, but he knew Queenie would think he was too old. But did age matter when nothing happened? It had only been 10 minutes top, so Newt didn’t care that he had been hit on by someone who was most likely 40.

“You _have_ to point him out if we see him!” She laughed.

“I think he left, to be honest, they were bar hopping, so …” Newt shrugged like he was sorry on Queenie’s behalf. It was a little white lie, nothing to feel bad about.

“Aww, what a shame.” She said with a pout and looked around, maybe hoping to catch a glint of this mysterious man.

Yeah … what a shame.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Newt could feel the alcohol now, he was swaying when he walked, and everything was a lot more fun now that he had loosened up and started talking to some of the people they met.

By now Newt was lost in conversation and laughing along with the group they had gathered. The scene had changed a bit, new had come in, some had left. There was never a dull moment with the two sisters, especially not Queenie who seemed to get alone with absolutely every type she stumbled upon.

Newt had lost count of his drinks by now and only made sure to keep this pleasant buzz running through him.

Queenie excused herself, towing Tina along to the lady’s room and leaving Newt with strangers. He didn’t know how to keep a conversation going and without the girls he didn’t know what to say, so he kept quiet and listened to the ongoing chat, even if he really wasn’t a part of it.

Newt smiled and chuckled whenever the group did, but the fun was kind of changing. Newt decided to tell one of Queenie’s close friends – was it Jacob? – that he would go outside for some air, if the sisters panicked because he had run off, again.

No arguing that Newt was bad at people, but Jacob seemed like an honest guy and he also promised to tell the sisters where Newt had gone to.

Newt got up from the booth and slowly moved through the masses on the dancefloor. He was pretty sure he had seen an exit at the other end, a little yard or something where people could step out and get some fresh air before heading back inside.

Fresh air was a bit of an overstatement, though.

Everyone out there was smoking, a permanent fog hanging around, but at least the noise from the music was muffled out here. Only now did Newt realized what a massive headache he was sporting, and how warm he was from being pressed to close together inside.

Besides the smoke, the cool evening air was nice on his heated skin.

Newt found a corner that was unoccupied and leaned up against the wall, not really minding if his shirt got dirty, that was a problem for the sober version of him later in the future.

The bricks were cold too, and Newt leaned his head back, soothing his headache and forgetting that people could be watching his rather strange behavior. On second thought, though; people were drunk, there were surely someone doing even stranger things than looking like they were falling asleep against a disgusting brick wall.

“You got fire?” a strangely familiar yet unfamiliar voice asked. It was low, calm, kind of refreshing from the screaming over music.

Newt opened his eyes and saw the guy from the bar, the dick- no. Percival.

Percival was leaning his shoulder against the wall, cigarette in one hand and a bottle in the other, ankles crossed and shielding Newt from the rest of the party. It felt like a comforting blanked, to be honest. It felt private and secure.

“Think someone stole mine.” Percival continued explaining when Newt didn’t say a thing.

“Yeah.” Newt answered, rummaging thought his tight jeans pocket and found Queenie’s lighter.

Bright pink, of course, and Newt couldn’t remember why he had it, but that wasn’t important right now.

Newt flipped the cap, making a flame appear. It didn’t cross his mind to just give the lighter to the stranger. Percival stepped closer and bowed his head, cigarette between his lips and then placed a warm hand over Newt’s to steady it, Newt realized how glad he was that he hadn’t given it to him.

A warm feeling bubbled up in his stomach, but that had to be the alcohol.

With a few puffs of smoke, Percival got the cigarette lit and moved a step back again. He dropped his shoulder to the wall again, which made Newt strangely happy. Then they were shielded, alone. He wanted to be alone with Percival.

“You sure calmed down since the last time we spoke, huh?” Percival more stated than asked, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his lungs, and politely pointing it away from Newt.

Maybe he wasn’t such a dick afterward.

“I’m not comfortable with so many people, it makes me anxious.” Newt confessed, kicking at a tiny rock with the tip of his shoe.

He had no idea why he had even told Percival that. Maybe because Percival was a stranger, someone he would never see again anyways. It had a relaxing effect on Newt.

Percival took a few drags from his cigarette.

“It can be hard to be surrounded by that much chaos for too long. That’s the reason I still have this habit.” Percival dropped the ash from the cigarette and Newt knew he was referring to it.

Percival’s eyes moved to Newt’s again. They were brown, Newt realized as he watched from eye to eye to savor the color in his tipsy mind. His eyes travelled lower. The top button of Percival’s shirt was undone, showing a dust of fine black hair. In the dim light Newt could make out a little scar on the others throat.

“Does it calm you?” Newt asked after a while of taking Percival in. Newt’s eyes quickly landed on the half-burned cigarette, Percival’s eyes following.

Newt moved his eyes up to meet Percival’s again, but the other was still watching the slowly burning cigarette. Newt felt goosebumps down his spine when their eyes met again.

“You wanna try it?” The older one’s voice was so collected yet testing, he had clearly sensed that Newt hadn’t tried it before. There was no pressure in his voice, just a simply question.

Newt swallowed, eyes once more falling down, then up again. There was a piece of him, maybe the sober part of him, telling that he should say no, but the other told him to live a little. It told him that he was safe with Percival.

So he nodded.

“Open your mouth and breath in slowly.” Percival instructed as stepped close to Newt, their bodies almost touching.

Newt was nervous, he could feel it in the tenseness of his muscles. He wanted Percival closer, but he also knew that this was a bad idea. Percival was so much older, a stranger, Queenie and Tina was maybe looking for him inside.

It was stupid to worry, that only meant you suffer twice anyways. The girls would be fine.

Newt watched as Percival took a long drag of the cigarette, lips parted when Percival came close enough to kiss him. Then the other exhaled slowly and Newt remembered that he was supposed to breath it in, so he did, slowly dragging it in.

Percival moved back. The sensual and concentrated look turned into a grin when Newt started coughing. He felt his mouth go a bit dry and it was all in all weird. Percival opened the cap on the bottle he was holding, offering it to Newt, who was still trying to suppress his coughing fit.

“Here, s’ just water.”

Newt grabbed it without hesitation and gulped some of it down, feeling his throat getting back to normal. That was, without doubt, horrible. It didn’t make him calm, or relaxed him, though Newt would admit that he forgot about his headache.

“Wanna try again?” Percival’s voice is only above a whisper as he leans in closer again.

“Yeah.” Newt replies, a blush on his pale cheeks and he can feel the body warmth from Percival radiating at him.

Newt was stubborn, he wanted to try once more, this time getting it right.

“Remember to breath out this time, kid.” Percival smirked seductively and took a new, deep drag of the cigarette.

This time he moved close enough for their lips to touch as he breathed it through Newt’s parted lips. Newt inhaled it with his eyes closed and focusing as he exhaled. A gasp leaving him when he felt Percival pressing their lips together in a delicate kiss. His lips were soft against Newt’s, testing in some bizarre way to see how Newt would react.

Newt felt butterflies in his stomach when Percival pulled away. It had been such a short peck on the lips but still the most intimin kiss Newt had ever had.

“Again.” Newt commanded, this time grabbing at Percival’s collar.

Their lips met a bit harder this time, both had obviously been holding back their desires. Newt felt himself whine softly when Percival’s tongue slid over his own. It felt good and it felt right. Newt was now completely cornered by Percival, an arm on both sides of Newt’s head. A good way to be caged in, Newt thought.

The cigarette long discarded.

They shared another kiss, and another, until they both where out of breath. Percival leaned his forehead against Newt’s, both breathing heavily between them and Newt had forgotten all about where they were and why. His ears had gone deaf to the music and to the other people around them, he could only focus on Percival’s steady breathing.

Newt felt Percival’s hand wrap around his wrist, guiding the hand to feel the massive bulge in the older one’s trousers. Newt wasn’t at all shameful when he gave the length a good feel. Percival made a sharp intake of breath and moved down to kiss at Newt’s neck. Only then did Newt move his hand away and gently pushed Percival’s head back.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here.” Newt mumbled between them.

Newt was proud of himself for being rational. The buzz of alcohol was slowly seeping out of his body, now he was only horny, and he had never felt this kind of special before.

“I’ve only had one drink, I can take us to my place.” Percival looked at Newt expectantly. Newt trusted him, Percival hadn’t given him any reasons to not trust him.

It was stupid.

“I need to text my friends saying I’m leaving.” That was Newt’s way of saying yes. It was all worth it to see the others face lit up in a smile.

Newt quickly texted Tina, because he knew that she was more likely to look at her phone. He didn’t feel too well and had headed home. He then pocketed the phone and looked at Percival.

He was really doing this. He was going home with a stranger. To have sex. Hopefully the most mind-blowing sex he could dream of.

And Newt could only smile back at the other.


End file.
